


hornblower/kennedy/ofc

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [28]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-1-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	hornblower/kennedy/ofc

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-1-08

Horatio eyes move from the girl to Archie as he sinks down in the chair, his clothes discarded somewhere between the door and where he’s now sitting, inhibition given up at the bottom of whatever number of bottle it was they finished before making their twisted, winding, stumbling way up the stairs. The girl is buxom and pale, her mouth painted wine red and nearly as dark as her eyes as she looks over at Horatio, pulling away from the kiss she shared with Archie.

Her body is lush and full, but Horatio moves his gaze to Archie as he guides the girl over to Horatio, urging her knees on either side of Horatio’s hips, legs aligned with Horatio’s thighs. “Look at her, Horatio.”

Horatio doesn’t though. He lets his gaze linger on the dark golden hair on Archie’s chest, the muscles that move and ripple under his skin as he holds the girl, his large hands curving around to slide over her breasts as she sinks down on Horatio. He breaks the contact then, addressing the owner of the hot flesh that surrounds him, kissing her and tasting nothing like wine, despite all that they’ve had to drink.

“So lovely.” Archie’s breath brushes over the girl’s shoulder and to Horatio’s neck, and those blue eyes are only looking at Horatio. There’s something in Archie’s stare that makes Horatio’s breath catch, even more than when the girl starts moving, less than when Archie presses her breasts and his hands against Horatio’s chest, leaning in to brush his tongue along the corners of their mouths as the girl kisses Horatio.

It’s only natural to turn his head, to taste the heat and weight of Archie’s tongue, only proper to include him as Archie slides a finger down, his knuckle brushing Horatio’s prick as he begins teasing at the hard nub between the girls parted flesh. There is movement like the ship in the storm, never quite sure of where wind and water will strike, and suddenly the girl is mewling with something that sounds like pleasure bordered on pain and Archie is breathing hard and hands - hands - everywhere. All three of them in a tangle, unsure of endings and beginnings.

It takes him a moment to realize that Archie is inside the girl as well, thrusting in unison with the upward thrusts that Horatio is making, and he can feel the slide of Archie’s cock against his own, pressure and release with every stroke. The knowledge couples with the feeling and Horatio loses control, spending inside the girl as she grasps tight at the chair behind him, moaning her own release in the dark strands of her own hair as Archie drives himself to completion and slumps against them both.


End file.
